Slash (2L42H) and Shard (2H4RD)
Slash and Shard are Sheer's pair of twins in the future. They were not in the Next Gen because Sheer left that life far behind her. Appearances Both dragonets look eerily like their mother, Sheer. They both have fully IceWing bodies with SilkWing wings, but if you look closely, you can see multiple differences. First of all, Shard, instead of having pure silver eyes like her mother and brother, has pale blue eyes, like someone froze the sky and shoved it into her eyeballs. She has much whiter scales and more bright silver spines, many, many more spines and horns than her mother or brother has. She has a rather large ear, and her brother is constantly making fun of her for it. Shard has a ring of dark gray around her eyes, a "Dalmatian spot" as she calls it a lot of the time. Her wings are a beautiful pure white, like freshly fallen snow on the Ice Palace. Her main scales go from silver to white over and over, like layering or ombre. One thing that the twins have in common is their snouts. In a little "line" crossing their nose, just below their eyes, is a row of bright silver dots, so bright that if they catch the sunlight just right, they glint like little stars. She is always wearing a slightly contempt, a little bit insane look on her face. Shard is rather thin and wiry, but she has a lot of punch packed into that tiny body. Her claws are sharp and razor-like, and they curve dangerously. Slash is much different than her, but they have many similarities if you look close. First, he, despite being the clumsiest dragon alive, is much bulkier than his sister and mother, usually having to duck when coming through low doorways. He is a pure silver-white along his entire body, only his underbelly and horns being a pure white. He has much less spikes than his sister, but the ones that he has are deadly sharp, even he can't really touch them without getting cut. He is covered with bruises and scratches constantly tripping over his over-sized talons and clunky wings. Personalities History Abilities Both dragonets have a strange ability to connect their minds with each other, whether awake or asleep, though when they are asleep, it is much stronger. They are able to know what one another is thinking and see into their dreams and nightmares. '''Slash '''can shoot spikes from his horns and tail, much like Sheer, though he has normal frost breath. '''Shard '''cannot shoot spikes from her horn/tail, but she can shoot the tiny needle-like spines from her mouth, and where they hit, ice spreads from the wound. Both dragonets also have amazing flexibility in their wings, so they can basically use the humungous spikes on the edges of their wings as spears, impaling any dragon that they come close to. If you see both dragonets suddenly touch talons and curl up, look out. They have a terrifying version of "The Hedgehog", where if they curl up together, they can shoot all their spikes much like their mother, but everywhere the spikes hit, acid frost-breath spreads, freezing and melting your scales or anything else it comes in contact with. Unfortunately, they then have no spikes for ten minutes. Trivia Gallery Category:Experiments Category:IceWings Category:SilkWings Category:Females Category:Males Category:Content(DeltaTheSeaWing)